Recently, for an electric power tool including a front end tool, such as a drill or a driver, which is driven by a motor to perform a necessary work, a brushless motor is employed. The brushless motor is a motor which does not require a brush (rectification brush) and a commutator. To supply the brushless motor with driving power, a switching element, such as FET, is required. The switching element generates heat since a large current for driving the brushless motor flows therein. For this reason, a technology is known in which a rotation shaft of the brushless motor is provided with a fan to cool the switching element by an air flow created by the fan (see JP-A-2013-000831 (assigned to the applicant)).